


Tenderness

by Bircjosta



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bircjosta/pseuds/Bircjosta
Summary: Taako muses after his and Kravitz's first time. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much.





	Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I'm very happy I was able to write this; I wanted to write something vaguely nsfw for these two for months, but as drafts of it evolved, I went with something softer and I find that I like this a lot better. I'm very happy with how this turned out, and I hope you enjoy.

“You are ridiculously comfortable,” Taako hummed, snuggling closer to Kravitz’s body. He skimmed a hand over his chest, and something in him swelled; he could feel Kravitz’s heartbeat.

Kravitz chuckled sleepily, “thank you, I try. You’re ridiculously comfortable too, by the way. 10/10 would keep holding.”

Taako felt so safe in Kravitz’s arms. His limbs were as heavy as his eyes, but that was alright with him. Their bodies were slightly sticky from sweat, holding on to each other like magnets; perfectly happy, just like this.

They’ve been like this for what feels like hours, and neither wanted it to end. Taako glanced up at the other man. He smiled when he saw he was just as content at Taako was. His eyes were closed, and he had the faintest smile gracing his lips. Kravitz was always beautiful, but when he was like this, blissed out and peaceful, he looked lovelier than any work of art in this or any plane.

“What are you thinking about?” Kravitz asked softly, running a hand through Taako’s thick, dark curls.

“I’m thinking about how much I want to all that again, but I’m like a rock right now,” Taako replied, propping his chin on Kravitz’s chest.

Kravitz chuckled sleepily, “what a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing.”

Taako chuckled too and scooched up to meet Kravitz’s lips in a gentle kiss, smiling into it. They knew neither of them had the energy for it right now, but they could continue to absorb the joy of the other person and be comforted knowing that they both wanted each other, longed for more of what they did. That will all come, but right now, this was enough.

They parted, and Taako reached out and drew Kravitz into his arms, moving so his head rested on Taako’s chest.

“My turn,” Taako said softly.

He ran a hand over the smooth satin bonnet, feeling the grooves and twists of the braids underneath move under his fingers. He smiled when he heard Kravitz’s yawn and when he buried his head deeper in Taako’s chest, softly snoring. Taako gazed at Kravitz’s sleeping form a moment longer, then craned his arm to switch off the lamp on the nightstand, dipping the room into darkness, and fell asleep.

Soft _pitter-patters_ of rain hitting the trees outside woke Taako up. He blearily blinked in the pale greyness of the bedroom, grateful that there wasn’t any sunlight to blind him so early in the morning. The soft snoring is what he heard next, and he slowly turned to face Kravitz, still sound asleep.

Taako smiled softly; Kravitz was actually sleeping, _soundly_, no longer feigning it for Taako’s sake. The worry lines that rested between his eyebrows was gone, and his mouth was slightly open as he breathed in deeply. A stray braid had escaped his bonnet in the night; Taako couldn’t help himself, and he reached out and pushed back away from his face. Taako sat up carefully, and simply watched Kravitz sleep; when he felt bare legs rub against each other, followed by his hand skimming a naked belly, he felt his cheeks grow warm, remembering their night before.

The memories only made Taako smile, growing wider with each one. He glanced at Kravitz, his hand open, and remembered how those hands held him and guided him and touched him so tenderly. He remembered how those lips, soft and full and warm, kissed him, whether it was on his lips or dotting kisses along his sensitive skin. Taako covered his mouth to suppress the laugh that bubbled up when he remembered an adorably lame joke Kravitz told last night. He thought about how much he laughed; the sheer joy and happiness that floated around the room could power all of Goldcliff.

Taako thought a lot about how their first night would go; he pictured it being after a romantic and lavish date on the town, both men wine blushed and making sweeping confessions of love before rushing off to the bedroom and taking off their most exquisite outfits, like something out of a romance novel. He never pictured that Taako and Kravitz would be on the couch, a movie long finished, clad in pajamas and hair in bonnets and buns, and they would slowly kiss and caress each other.

“You wanna go upstairs?” Taako asked, and Kravitz nodded with a smile forming on his lips, and the pair walked hand-in-hand.

It was all so natural and right, like it was destined to go that way. Taako was so glad it did.

The rain came down harder outside and Taako looked around the room; the clothes in the hamper were beginning to overflow, and he had to write down errands he had to run in his planner. He needed to see if Kravitz wanted to go to the farmer’s market with him tomorrow, and he had to compile a lesson plan.

He huffed a laugh; Taako had seen worlds grow and fall in a matter of seconds, he fought great monsters and lived and died all at once. He had lived 100 lifetimes, and out of all those, if you asked him which he liked best, he would say—

“Hey…”

Taako turned and saw a half asleep Kravitz, blinking slowly.

“What’s up?” Taako whispered.

“Time to get up?”

“No, no, not yet. Go back to sleep, sweets.”

Kravitz nodded and rested his head against the pillow again, falling asleep almost instantly.

Taako laid back down and smiled when Kravitz wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close.

Out of the 100 lifetimes he’s lived, there’s only one he loved the most.

The 101st.


End file.
